


Levi's Guilt

by Brat2001



Series: The Protectors Series Suicides [2]
Category: Original Work, The Protectors Series - Sloane Kennedy
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brat2001/pseuds/Brat2001
Summary: Levi deals with the guilt of murdering Seth's family by committing suicide.





	Levi's Guilt

Levi trembled, hands shaking. He had already given his nephew, Henry, to Father O, asking him to watch him until someone came to get him. Seven years of paralysing guilt, working hard just to survive and provide for Henry, had led to this. I had called social services, reporting Henry’s mother, Dianna, for her drug habit and I really hoped that Henry would be loved and cared for no matter what. I was ready and determined to do this.

My note was carefully laid out on my bedside table, an explanation and a confession, something that would bring justice down on my father’s head and giving Seth, wherever he was, some closure for the murder of his family. I was done struggling to survive and care for Henry. I was done.

Determined, I climbed the worn and creaking steps to the bathroom. I was so tired. My apartment was run down, but rent was due in three days, so I would be found before too long. Years upon years of careful planning meant that I knew precisely how I wanted to do this. The letter I had written in a shaking hand for Phoenix was in the post on its way to him, apologising for my cowardice. He wouldn’t get it until it was too late to change anything. It was time.

Shaking hands made opening the bottles difficult. Alcohol and sleeping pills would be my end, they were easy to get and a deadly mix. Grim feelings of joy and anticipation filled me, fuelling me on; pushing me to get it over with. It was nearly over.

Swallowing hard, I felt the burn in my throat as the pills were washed down by the strong alcohol. Stumbling into the bedroom, bottle in hand, I sprawled onto the bed and sighed softly. Death would come for me quickly and painlessly. Far too easy. I could already feel the darkness of oblivion looming, attractive in its silent approach. Nearly there.

The room was as tidy as I had been able to get it, the bed was perfectly made, ready for the end of my torment. Most of my things had been donated to charities, so only the bare minimum remained. Looking around for what would be the last time, I gave a small smile. Then, calmly, I surrendered to the seeking tendrils of what would be my eternal sleep as it pulled me down and down and down.

My body trembled then lay still.


End file.
